


The Petshop (ONE PIECE X READER)

by httprobin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Illegal Activities, Multi, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httprobin/pseuds/httprobin
Summary: You had always wanted to escape your homelife. By working tirelessly throughout your high school years with whatever job you could find, you saved up enough money to plot your escape. With the help of (b/f/n), you found an apartment in Grand Line City. As if luck was on your side you were able to find a job at a local pet store the very next day! You made some friends with your coworkers who had happened to live in the same apartment complex as you. Things couldn't get any better. You were right as everything began to go downhill after your birthday just because of a stupid dare. Boy, that was the biggest mistake you've ever made. Now your life is in danger and that redhead from across the hall keeps taking your mail on purpose.





	The Petshop (ONE PIECE X READER)

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

   Your heartbeat began to accelerate at the sight of the upcoming massive sign on the right of the street. A cute little catchphrase had inscribed itself on the bottom center below the city's gleaming name.  
_Grand Line City._  
   Swallowing thickly, you had stirred a bit in your seat to gaze out the window. Suppressing the wave of anxiety that threatened to consume you was quite hard, but it was manageable. You had done the correct preparations to make your move as smooth as possible. At least you'd like to hope. Why worry? Your tired (e/c) eyes nervously scanned your surroundings. The streets weren’t cluttered. In fact, there seemed to be a lack of cars on the road. You couldn’t blame them much. Most people must be resting soundly in their warm, comfy beds. And here you were. Stuck in a Taxi. A silent groan managed to slither right passed your lips as you pressed your head against the window. It would have been nice to be able to move in a more convenient manner. The idea of lingering back in your hometown longer than you needed to was enough to make your stomach churn in disgust, though. No, it wasn’t as if you despised your hometown, it was a fairly cozy place with memories from your childhood laced into it that you will always treasure in your heart. The happy ones, at least.  
     It was the  _people_  that were the issue. You just couldn’t stand it! When people said everyone knew everyone in smaller towns, including  _everything_  about one another, they weren't kidding. You were so sick and tired of the poking and prodding people would do in an attempt to learn sensitive topics about your private life. Why did it even matter to them in the first place? The line was drawn when rumors about you were beginning to be seeded around the area after you left your parents' house to stay with your best friend, (b/f/n), for a couple of weeks while you began to search for a place to live on your own. During that time you were still in the same town, but at least you weren't under the same roof as  _them_. No matter if it was just temporary.  
     Usually, you would’ve just brushed it off your shoulders, the talk that is, but this time it hurt. Real bad. You had the right to escape a toxic situation, did you not? Besides, you were an adult now, and you had every reason to leave without any explanation to people you didn’t consider friends or even family. You were not obliged to tell anyone anything let alone people you never really acquainted yourself with in the first place. You were tired with the abuse and manipulation from your family and the fact that people began to demonize you because of the lies your parents spread about you. You couldn't take it anymore. You knew no one would believe you other than (b/f/n). Your best friend was around enough to know how they would hurt you, they would make you feel  _so small_ , and how they would pass it off as a way to better you. They had never cared about your well being though. The only time they had ever shown concern about you was when it would involve their image and reputation. The townspeople found it hard to believe they would even perform such heinous actions towards their “beloved" daughter. Your parents were quite popular in the town, too, which only made it more difficult. They had everyone wrapped around their dirty little fingers.  
    But you knew the truth.   
    And you knew damn well that behind closed doors, they had shown you another side of them  _no one_ ever deserved to experience.   
    After you saved up enough money, you knew it was the right time to act on your escape from that little place that seemed to despise your existence. Yet at the same time, your heart ached because of it.   
    Suddenly, you were pulled out of your thoughts as your eyes landed on an apartment complex. The taxi was placed in park. Franky had glanced at you through the night mirror before speaking.   
   “You want help with your bags, miss?”   
   You had turned to look at the rather large fellow situated in the front seat before lightly shaking your head, extinguishing a yawn in the process with the back of your right hand.  
   “No thank you. It’s not much anyways. I should be fine carrying it by myself.”   
    You reached for the purse that sat conveniently next to you before rummaging through it. You then pulled out some money and paid Franky, not forgetting to tip him in the process. You quickly gathered your bags before wishing him good night and climbed out of the car, attempting to keep your hold on the bags so their contents wouldn’t slip out and spill everywhere. You had been to the apartment complex only once to make sure it wasn’t as shitty as you’d expected it to be. The apartments were okay, they weren’t  _great_ , but right now you would take just about anything. You were  _that_  desperate. The only thing that you had hesitated on was the fact the monthly rent was a little ridiculous for what you were getting, but it wasn’t time to complain right now. It was time for you to start a new life. You might as well just start it here, right?   
    You had managed to bring your bags up onto the 3rd floor of the apartment complex thanks to the help of the elevator. You then had made it to where your apartment stood, gently dropping one of the bags to bless one of your hands with freedom. You then dug out a key a blonde haired man with a peculiar laugh gave to you and fumbled with getting it into the keyhole. You let out a sigh before finally getting it in and opening the door, only to shove the poor thing back into your purse. Your eyes were a little blurry with drowsiness.   
    You flipped the light switch on to the living room. The door to the bedroom had been exposed in the process. You had picked up the bag you left out in the hall ever so gently before tossing them rather recklessly to the side along with the other bags that were left in your clutch and closed the door. You threw your coat and purse to the side as well. As you made your way to the small bedroom in a sluggish manner, you had managed to kick off your shoes in the process. Your eyelids were threatening to flutter close and they felt weighted down as is, you just really wanted to take a nap! Sleeping in the car was kind of awkward for you, especially with a stranger, so you decided that you deserved a nice, long rest. Your body was practically screaming for it anyways. You stuck your hand out into the darkness and began to grope around for the bed, not even bothering with the light switch. After eventually discovering the bed, you flopped onto it rather enthusiastically, letting out a small hum in admiration at how soft the mattress was. Before you knew it, sleep had managed to swallow you like a wave, and you had eagerly welcomed it. 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

   You had woken up to the sound of shouting. It caused you to jolt up immediately. Just by glimpsing out the window you could tell it was still quite early. Letting out a grunt in irritation, you blinked in an attempt to concentrate on your surroundings. For a moment you really didn’t recognize where you were.   
    “Oh yeah,” you mumbled, thrusting your feet over the bed. You hadn’t even bothered to change out of your clothes from last night due to how fatigued you were. “Forgot I was here for a second…”   
    You took a quick stretch before getting to your feet and heading out the bedroom doorway to check on the commotion. Whoever woke you up is going to hear it from you, that’s for sure.   
    As you attempted to tame your wild (h/c) hair while you let out a yawn, you twisted the doorknob to take a quick peek out the door. The shouting was louder; yet you still couldn’t recognize what you assumed to be a guy was saying. Your lips twitched a little bit in annoyance before you slipped out from behind the door, approaching the flat from across the hall from yours. Whoever was yelling sure sounded pissed, but you need your beauty sleep, and you’d be damned if a stranger was going to take that away from you.   
You grumpily made your way across the hall to the flat in front of yours. You stood in front of the door while balling your dominant hand into a fist before knocking firmly onto it. The shouting had stopped for a moment as another hushed voice began to speak, only for the perpetrator to fume off again. For a moment you could’ve sworn you heard a “fuck off.” Your eye twitched. You knocked again, this time pounding the door with your petite fist. Before you could even knock again the door forcefully swung open. For a second you thought the door was going to fly off its hinges with how much power was used. This caused you to cringe.  
    Your hand was still in the position to knock before it abruptly dropped to your side, your eyes threatening to bulge out of your skull after opening them to look at the perpetrator. Your mind went fuzzy for a moment or two before you could even process the brute in front of you.  
    "holy  _shit_."   
    Towering over you stood a male almost seven feet tall! You took a step back as he took one forward. He flared his nostrils a little bit in the process. He reminded you of a pissed off bull ready to charge. You dropped your gaze down to his feet, slowly bringing your eyes up towards his face to take a good look at him.  _God_ , you wished you were hallucinating.   
    He had brilliant red hair that threatened to pool down his chiseled face if it hadn't been for the black bandana on his forehead, porcelain white skin littered with prominent scars, and smeared black eyeliner under his piercing amber eyes. You had avoided staring at the stump on which you believed would have been his left appendage. You weren't that ill-bred, even if you were pissed off. Hint at the past tense. Now you were just... intimidated. Your eyes had wandered in the apartment as a blur of blue had gotten your attention for a moment, only to be greeted by a man with sorrowful eyes and thick, light blue dreads. His face wasn't masked with any emotion other than sadness. You could've sworn he flashed you a concerned expression once your eyes had locked on one another.   
    "What the fuck do you want?" His words were sharp and soaked with venom. His expression threatened to contort from minor impatience to anger real quick. You pulled your attention back to him. You took a second to notice the way his misshapen nose crinkled up in the process.   
    You cleared your throat, shoving your fear at the back of your mind as you narrowed your eyes up at him. You crossed your small arms over your chest. Yeah, this guy was massive, but so what? What is he going to do, beat you up?   
    ... Dear god, you hoped not.   
_You should've just covered your ears and left it at that, (y/n)!_  
     "I..." You mustered up the small amount of courage you had left that decided not to decay on you. "Don't appreciate the fact that you think you have the right to be yelling at this time of hour like some sort of jackass! Some of us would really appreciate being able to sleep. The sun hasn't risen yet, an-"  
    "Listen, girl, I don't know who the fuck you think you are telling me what I can't or can do in my own fucking apartment, but if you really care that much then yer ass can just waltz the fuck out from wherever the hell  _you_  came from."   
   You let out a small squeak at his words. His sneer didn't make the situation any better on your part. You got this far though. You weren't going to back down just now. You especially weren't going to let this guy continue to disrupt your sleep, let alone the rest of the other tenants within the apartment complex. The way his voice boomed could have very well caused you a headache just by being  _this_  close to him. This wasn't a playground. You weren’t going to chicken out. The whole tough boy exterior wasn't going to phase you one bit. Even if you were lying to yourself on that claim.   
        “That’s a shame that I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon then, huh? So, in other words, I suggest you keep it down. You seem like a grown ass adult. You’re not four, are you? You have no right to throw tantrums. I will call Mr. Donquixote if I have to.” You hissed, taking a step towards him while you bore your eyes into his.  You had to suppress a shudder that attempted to wiggle down your spine at how quick his face had darkened. His muscles noticeably tightened before he did something unexpected.   
    The massive redhead had bent down to your height, wrapping his fingers on the collar of your shirt before jerking you towards him. You quickly shot your hands up to grip at his wrist, flinching. Your stomach had sunk out of instinct. You could hear your heartbeat ringing in your ears. You held your breath and waited for something.   
    Waiting for  _anything_  to happen.   
    Yet nothing happened.   
    Slowly, you had pried your eyes open. A sadistic smile curled onto his lips, nonexistent eyebrows furrowing to reveal creases above his broken nose. Your heart played like a drum. You could feel it pounding, an all too familiar feeling which threatened to bathe you in nostalgia. But this wasn't the time. Right now all you were more concerned about  _this_  big guy. His face had hovered too close for comfort near yours, the smell of booze still prevalent on him as his hot breath hit you in the face like a brick. You scrunched your nose up a bit in disgust. You never were much of a fan of alcohol. You jerked back, only to be pulled back into place. You didn't even move a damn inch. For a guy with one arm, it sure felt as if he was using two. You would've made a smart ass remark about it if it weren't for the fact a possible drunk punk had you by the collar. And he was  _massive_. There was only  _one_  thing you could do.  
You sharply inhaled, narrowing your eyes at him with inflated cheeks before squeezing your grip onto his wrist. This elicited the pale man to cock his head to the side in confusion, lips tugging down into a small frown.   
    "Wh-"  
    You had swung your foot with as much force as you could muster, kicking him right in the boys.   
    A loud groan emitted from his chest as he instinctively released you, the giant falling abruptly to his knees while holding his junk in the process. Pain plastered itself onto his face as you stood there for a couple of seconds in an attempt to register that you just did that to a guy like  _him_.   
_God (y/n), you just moved in here and you're already causing trouble!_  
    You began to slowly back away from him in an awkward manner.  
    He exhaled heavily, teetering a little to the side while he clenched his teeth. You were ready to make a run for it but your body felt frozen in place. You narrowed your eyes in frustration as panic threatened to eat you alive. The blue haired male that had been watching the scene from a table situated in the far left had stared at you hesitantly for a couple of moments before shooting up from his spot and briskly walking away from sight.   
     _Thanks_. You thought bitterly.   
    The sound of shuffling made you slowly bring your eyes to the rising punk. He stared you dead in the eyes, orbs glassed over with bloodlust.  
" _I'm going to fucking **kill**  you._"  
    Your (s/c) skin began to drain of color as a shot of anxiety coursed through your body. Red flags began to go off in your head, practically screaming in your ears.   
    Before he could even manage to reach out and snatch you, you let out a small shriek and dashed to your door. You slammed it shut behind you. You then quickly locked it with shaky hands and instinctively pressed your back against the door. You held your petite hands against your cheeks while you slid down onto the floor, letting out a groan in the process. You just wanted to sleep and instead you almost got your ass handed to you by the guy across the hall from  _you_. He didn't look like he forgets beef either. You wanted to curse the impulsive behavior you sadly inherited from your mother. You pulled your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them while resting your chin right on top and waited. Anxiety began to eat away at your insides. You waited for something.  
    Yet nothing happened.  
    Before the furious male could do anything, a guy with thick, long choppy locks in a low messy bun had stopped him by simply grabbing him by the ear and yanking him back into the flat. Unknowingly to you, You would soon realize that the maned male would end up being your guardian angel when it came to the fuming Scot. The sound of the heavy door slamming broke the silence, causing you to perk up a bit. Did he finally go back into his flat? In a way, you were curious to find out, but that wasn't a smart idea. After the situation you went through you really didn't want to bump into Mr. happy-go-lucky again.   
    Your heart began to slowly lull itself back into a more casual pace instead of feeling as if it was going to jump from your chest. You continued to sit there a little longer until you felt the adrenaline leave your body, only to be replaced with mental exhaustion.   
    "Well," You thought sourly, snatching your purse from the floor to soon dig your phone from the inner pocket to check the time.   
_5:23 A.M._  
    "There goes my need to sleep." 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

    After that whole situation with your  _friendly_  neighbor from across the hall, you were true to your word. You didn't sleep one bit since you had returned to your apartment. In a way, you supposed that it wasn't that bad. You had spent most of the morning unpacking the items you had managed to bring with you to the apartment. It wasn't much, only necessities, leaving your apartment pretty empty looking other than the furniture that did a crappy job at making your flat feel like home. It was a little depressing, to be honest. The light bulbs were so dim that it made you feel as if you were in a forbidden basement where a serial killer waited to strike. The walls were splattered with a monochrome palette which already began chipping. It did a flimsy job at covering some of the water stains on the ceiling. The floors were hardwood which wasn't that bad in your opinion, though you knew once winter came around they were going to be your enemy. On top of that, there was just so much space that it made you feel a little, well, odd. It was kind of like being in a therapist's waiting room. They really tried to make it look like a somewhat comfortable place to be in, but they tend to  _really_  miss the mark. Unfortunately, you weren't able to bring any decorations with you which bummed you out a bit more. You just hoped that in a couple of months that would change.   
   After tidying up your flat and putting your items away, you took a quick shower and changed into a simple (f/c) shirt and your favorite patterned leggings you received as a birthday gift from (b/f/n). They were a little worn out after a year of receiving them but you didn't mind. After putting on some light makeup you made your way to the couch and sat down. You took a moment to thank whatever the hell nestled itself above that the apartment had a somewhat decent couch. As you made yourself cozy in the right corner of the sofa your stomach had let out a grumble in disapproval. You sighed dramatically and laid your hand flat onto your abdomen to give it a reassuring rub.   
    "Maybe I should go do some grocery shopping, or at least stop to go get something to eat."   
    You picked your phone up from off the small wooden coffee table situated in front of you to verify the time.   
_9:16 A.M._  
    You hummed a little before googling a place to eat near you. There really wasn't much diversity here which was a little upsetting due to the fact that you would've assumed a big city would have more to choose from. All you could manage to find was either typical fast food restaurants, that is until you noticed your location was quite close to a bakery and a little farther ahead lied a restaurant that seemed a bit too high end for your taste. The corner of your lips had pulled down into a small frown. You had managed to scrape up a few dollars to establish yourself into your new residence as most of what you saved up to went to your first month's rent and ride here. You really needed a job as you knew your money was rather low right now, so you had to be cautious. You let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose for a moment in thought. You just really hoped the bakery served coffee or at least bagels.   
    You got up and slung your purse over your shoulder before walking over to the door and slipping on some flats. You were about to twist the doorknob before something stopped you right in your tracks.  
    You cringed.  
    "What if  _he's_  out there."  
    Your stomach let out another groan of impatience.  
    This elicited you to furrow your brows in thought.   
    You really doubted that he was even up at this time if he was a heavy drinker. Your first impression gave you the idea that he was some sort of alcoholic.  
    You decided just to take your chance.   
    You quietly opened your door and took a step out, closing it and locking your door before making your way down the hall. You gave a spare glance to the apartment from across yours.   
    At the end of the hall was the elevator. On the opposite end was the stairs leading down to the 1st floor. You were feeling a little lazy today so you decided to go to the elevator. Luckily for you, your apartment was right in the center so the distance didn't necessarily change from one to the other.  
    There were two apartments across from one another and right in front of the elevator. Though you would've ignored the apartments like you had been doing with the others down the hall, the one on the right got your attention in particular. There were muffled noises, almost like shrieking, coming from behind the walls. You shook your head.  
    There was no need to be nosy.   
    You were about to press the call button for the elevator until it had abruptly open, much to your surprise.  
    A well-built man with cropped green hair and sun-kissed skin had stepped out from the elevator. You were about to greet him with a smile and a small hello before he brushed past you, sparing you an uninterested glance as he carried a bag of groceries with him towards the apartment that had piqued your curiosity a few moments ago. You couldn't help but notice the way his right eye was nailed shut by the scar creeping its way over it, and the way his three earrings had faintly jingled against each other as he passed you.

    You rolled your eyes before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button to the 1st floor.     
    "Nice to meet you too, I guess."   
    You clutched the strap of your purse as you made your way out of the apartment complex to the outdoors. It was a beautiful day. The streets poured with life as the sidewalks were busy with groups of people chattering excitedly with one another. The sun felt nice against your skin making you crack a smile. You had a glimmer of hope that today would be a good day. You wanted more of those. You hummed to yourself as you made your way down the street, checking your phone every once in a while to make sure you were heading the correct direction towards the Bakery. You turned the corner down a street that wasn't as cluttered as the previous one you had come from. You took a couple of seconds to glance around at the large buildings hovering over you. They made you look like an ant. They looked pretty vacant as well. No trespassing signs littered the metal fence around them. There was barbed wire laced around the top of the barriers. You were stumped on what they were. The architecture of the buildings made them look quite a few decades old as well. You wondered what their purpose was. If they had one at all, that is.   
    You ignored the rumble of your stomach as you turned yet another corner, this time to the left. Your stomach continued to complain yet you chose to ignore it. You checked your phone to verify the way you were heading was correct. Thankfully, it was. You smiled a bit to yourself. It was only three blocks away from your current location, situated right on a corner. You continued to glance around at your current surroundings to stash it away in your memory. Your eyes had landed on a sign up ahead with a rosy pink palette. It was right on the next block, facing you  
_Mama's bakery._  
    The building was a smidge small, but the design was pretty cute. You didn't have an issue admitting that. The building was decorated with pastel colors and what you assumed were painted little cupcakes, doughnuts, and cookies littering the framing. Outside of the bakery sat people around small tables with opened umbrellas, obviously enjoying their time conversing as they ate desserts and drank. The bake shop radiated a welcoming environment and not going to lie, you were a little excited. As you were about to make your way across the street, a blood-curdling scream pierced through the air.  
    You froze in your steps, eyes widening in surprise.   
    You heard it again.   
    You could've sworn it was coming from behind you.   
    Whipping your body around, your (e/c) eyes landed on two glass doors with a fluorescent "open" sign decorating the right window on one of the doors. You slowly made your way to stand in front of the building's doors, noticeably puzzled.   
     _I guess I didn't notice it here._ You thought to yourself.  
    Why was someone screaming in a pet store of all places? What was going on? You furrowed your brows.  
    You heard it again.  
    This time it caused the birds in the store to erupt in squawking, particularly from the parrots. You could hear it from outside the shop.    
     _Dear god._ You thought.  _What is up with this place and yelling!_  
    You placed your hands flat against the doors and pushed them open, stepping inside.  
    Your jaw threatened to drop as you clutched your purse tightly, knuckles turning white in the process.   
    "What the  _hell_!"   
    In front of you laid a scene that was absolutely, by all means, fucking ridiculous.   
    A young girl, around 15 you had assumed, stood in the corner by the dry cat food section as she clutched a little black kitten against her chest, tears pouring down her reddened face. She had white and red overalls on with a frilly looking long sleeve underneath and her hair placed into a high ponytail held by a flower scrunchie. The kitten looked pretty uncomfortable by the girl's dramatic outburst and hold. Just a few feet away laid a  _massive_  python; the large muscles of its body moving to place it into a striking position. Its hiss was bone chilling.   
     "Hey, I told you to quiet down, you're going to scare Nola!"   
    The girl simply shot a man a glare through her glossy eyes, her thick bottom lashes clumping together due to the tears.   
    "Scare  _him_?! He scared  _me_! What if he got a hold of Tart and ate him!" Her voice cracked remarkably as it shrilled in the process. You turned your attention to the voice's owner.   
    A lightly tanned man lifted his left eyebrow as he held up a snake hook. He didn't bother to give you a glance as he shrugged his shoulders at the girl's words, crouching down to slide the hook under the bulky looking serpent. It swerved its body to the side at the touch of the metal hook, flicking its tongue out. It was on high alert. His inky black hair pooled towards the sides of his face as he furrowed his brows, gently guiding the snake's head away from his body to ensure he couldn't tag him in the process. You watched in awe as the young male casually scooped the snake up after sliding his hand below the snake's stomach. He hoisted the reptile up around him, cracking a large grin at the girl. You noticed the childish little freckles dotting the man's cheeks.   
    "See, look at that. You cried for nothing, he's practically harmless!"   
    " _ **WHAT**!_" The girl cried out, causing you both to cringe. "All I wanted to do was to get some food for my little Tart-Tart, and that  _thing_  came out from under the shelves! He could swallow me whole if he wanted to!"  
    "Actually th-"  
    "Just you wait 'til I tell big brother! He'll tell mama and she'll get this stupid place shut down! It's dangerous, I could've died for all I know!" She hissed, squinting her eyes before adjusting the tiny kitten in her arms and warily walking against the walls to avoid the man. The snake raised his head at her, most likely due to her erratic motions, causing her to whimper. You flashed her a sympathetic look. She looked so distressed, and yet you couldn't blame her. She sent you a glare in response, pushing past you to run out the door. You squinted your eyes. You understood being obviously upset about such a situation, hell, you would've pissed your pants, but she didn't have to shove you like that. You pouted a little.   
    "Anyways," The man's voice broke you out from your moping. "You here for the job?"   
    You blinked.  
    "I just came here to see what was going on. You really need to lock the animals up or something. She  _literally_  just threatened to close this place down."  
    The unidentified male just held in a snort out of laughter. Your eye twitched a little.  
     _How can he be laughing at something so serious?!_  
    "I can tell you're not from here," He started, adjusting the snake that began to wrap itself around his shoulders uncomfortably. "Flampe's big brother is a usual costumer here. I really doubt he'll do anything and just brush it off as talk. She complains a lot to the point we know she's just bark and no bite." He shrugged.   
    "Well, that sounds annoying. I can't really help but think she's in the right, though. If that thing," You said, motioning to the large snake. "Popped out from under a shelf when I was shopping for some cat food I would've flipped out too."  
    "I can't help that I have Narcolepsy."       
    You blankly stared at him as he returned the blank stare.  
    A few seconds began to pass by.   
    "You never answered my question, are you here for the position?"   
    You raised your brows as he opened a large tank with a naturalistic setup placed by the checkout counter on a massive wooden table, slowly sliding the serpent in before closing it and locking the sliding doors to make sure Nola would be securely kept in his enclosure. While Nola slithered towards its hotspot the guy turned around, flashing you a cute, cheeky smile. You sighed. You just wanted to get a bagel or something to fill your empty stomach, and yet you ended up here. On one hand, you really did need a job, though the handsome male never did specify what position was open. You didn't even know how much it paid as Mr. Donquixote's rent was a little high. It didn't really look like a busy place and the only staff member you had ever seen since you've been here, though it has been only a few minutes, was him. You rubbed your upper arm in thought.   
    "How much do you pay an hour?"  
    "You'd start at 11.80 an hour."  
    "Is there usually only one staff member during the day?"  
    "No, my brother is in the back with Beatrice."  
    You blinked. "Who?"  
    "His parrot," He shrugged. "He's probably mixing seeds right now for the doves we got in the back. They're in quarantine."   
    You crossed your arms across your chest. "What's the position?"  
    He let out a chuckle. "You ask a lotta questions, don't you?"  
    "I want to know what'd I'd be doing," You stated, throwing a glance at Nola's tank. "If I'm gonna have to deal with that then I'd rather pass."  
    He laughed, obviously amused by your answer.   
    "Nah, that's my job. You'd be dealing with those little monsters over there," He said, pointing at a pen filled with guinea pigs. "You're going to deal with the small animals. You know, like hamsters and stuff. The last girl quit after one of the boars took a mean chomp out of her since she decided to grab him wrong."   
    You had to stifle a giggle at that. It didn't seem that bad, at least not to you. You took a couple of seconds as you pretended to ponder on it.   
    "Sure. That doesn't really seem too hard."   
    He clapped his hands out of enthusiasm before sticking his hand out for you to take.   
    "Great! I'm Ace, by the way. I'll set you up for an appointment to meet Hancock. She'll decide if you get the job or not." You nodded in understanding.  
    "I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you Ace." You placed your petite hand in his larger one, giving him a shake. A smile graced your lips as he returned it gently.   
    "It's nice to meet you, too."  
    As you went to pull your hand from his, your stomach released a moan in a demanding manner causing Ace to laugh. Your cheeks heated up in embarrassment.   
    "I...was on my way to the Bakery before I came to see what was going on, the girl was pretty loud..."   
    Ace rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.   
    "Oh yeah, sorry," He dug into his pant pockets, pulling out some money. "Here, I'll have Luffy go with you." He glanced up at a clock hanging near the countertop on the right. "Hancock won't mind anyway since he wasn't supposed to work today in the first place. He was just too excited to miss out on the doves arriving."   
    "Oh no, it's oka-"  
    "Nonsense," He interjected, waving your words off. "Besides, you can get a good deal if you're with him. He's one of their most loyal customers around." He rolled his eyes at the last part of his sentence. You couldn't help but raise your (h/c) brow in a quizzical manner.   
    "Alright..."  
    Ace flashed a grin before walking towards the back room.   
    " _ **LUFFY** , I got a task for you!_" 


End file.
